¿Porque quieres volver a mi vida?
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la aldea, Sakura se niega a verlo pero una mision cambiara eso, una platica los hara entender y una equivocacion comprender "que el uno sin el otro no puede vivir."
1. Acompañada de la soledad

Capitulo I

**Soledad**

- "Soledad ese sentimiento que durante estos 4 insoportables años no me ha abandona, todas las noches hace acto de presencia recordándome lo patética que es mi vida, no hubo noche que no llorara al estar sola, pero al mismo tiempo a su lado" - Aquella chica, aquella peli-rosa, pensamientos como estos rodeaban su mente no sabia como el había logrado regresar – "Como puede regresar después de esos años en los que…. No, no puede" - Impotencia era lo único que ella podía sentir en ese momento, suspiro pesadamente - "No se que es lo que are" - Su mente seguía bastante confundida - "No, no lo acepto ¿Que es lo que le sucede a todo el mundo? Ahora resulta que si el quiere regresar regresa sin cumplir ni siquiera una condena, no puede ser" - Su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, pues claro esta noche no seria diferente a las de los últimos 4 años, (llorar hasta dormir) poco a poco la chica cayó vencida por el sueño que la invadía.

Claro es difícil pensar que toda Konoha lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ella a quien su partida le dolió más que a cualquiera, pero no podía quejarse después de que ella todos estos años había abogado por él, como Sakura podía quejarse de eso si ella fue quien pidió que durante esos años lo buscaran. Que no lo abandonaran y que no le condenaran.

Estaba amaneciendo la verdad era que ella no se sentía muy bien, no después de haberse pasado gran parte de la noche llorando. Pero tenia que llegar temprano a la torre de la Hokage para hablar con Tsunade antes de que él llegara.

Toco la puerta aun indecisa.

- Hola Sakura pasa, Tsunade te estaba esperando -

- Hola Shizune - Dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa – Gracias -

Shizune salió dejando solo a Sakura con Tsunade.

- Y dime, ¿Que quieres? - Le pregunto con frialdad la Hokage

- Tsunade-sama quiero un favor – pidió con un tono de voz suplicante, en su voz aun se notaba los rastros de una noche llena de lagrimas.

- Me imagino que tendrá que ver con que hoy vuelve a la aldea Uchiha Sasuke - Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza - Bueno dime que es lo que quieres, de ser posible lo intentare -

- Pues vera quiero un mes lejos de misiones en la que lo pueda encontrar, lejos de aquí – Suspiro - Puedo seguir en el hospital, pero necesito pensar como reaccionar ya que esto no es fácil para mi -

- No eres la única a la que le afecta su regreso, pero claro Sakura no habrá problema,- Y con voz firme continúo - Pero solo un mes – Dijo compadeciendo a su alumna pues se notaba que no había tenido una buena noche y que el hecho de que Sasuke regresara no le hacia muy bien.

- Muchas gracias -

- Pero no te hagas ilusiones ya que después de este mes tendrás que realizar una misión con él, Naruto y Sai - Dijo mientras sonreía - Ahora retírate me imagino que el viene en camino, ve al hospital hay cosas que hacer -

Sakura se retiro aun sumida en sus pensamientos no sabia lo que haría, no sabia como reaccionar.

Durante aquel mes prefirió evitar ir al Ichiraku donde era muy seguro encontrar a Naruto y a Sasuke, ella solo quería evitar todo tipo de contacto - incluyendo las miradas -con él, tal vez era algo infantil pero ella necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

Durante ese mes Naruto la visito solo un par de veces ya que ella se encontraba muy triste y él no sabia como Naruto sentía que estaba perdiendo a la alegre Sakura-chan aquella persona a la que consideraba una hermana.

El día 28 a dos días de que se terminara su plazo llego a su casa alguien a quien jamás hubiera esperado. No en aquellos días… no en aquellos momentos que la hacían dudar de todos... ella solo quería hundirse en la soledad.


	2. ¿Charla necesaria?

Capitulo II

**¿Charla necesaria?**

- Hola - Dijo con una leve sonrisa - Puedo pasar -

- Etto… claro Ino pasa - Dijo ella quitándose de la puerta - Siéntate ahora vuelvo - Poco tiempo después regreso con una bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas - Y dime ¿A qué debo tu visita? realmente es un milagro que me visites -

- Bueno es que tenia mucho tiempo que no hablábamos - Dijo tomando la taza que Sakura le daba - Y quería saber como estabas -

- Bueno pues que te digo - dijo cambiando un poco su semblante a uno mas triste -

- Hay frentona no te pongas a si, ¿Ya hablaste con el? - Le pregunto con una notable preocupación hacia la que en algún tiempo considero una verdadera amiga.

- Pues la verdad aun no pero tengo una misión con él, Sai y Naruto dentro de 2 días –Suspiro - Y aun no decido que hacer -

- Pues piénsalo te quedan dos días - Dijo alentando a su mejor amiga- Y Naruto a sido quien me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas el esta muy preocupado por ti, intenta hablar con él ¿Vale? -

- Claro Ino, gracias - al ver que Ino se levantaba se levanto con ella - Y gracias por preocuparte - Le dijo seria, pues de verdad apreciaba ese gesto.

- De nada frentona y por cierto Tsunade a dicho que la veas mañana en el hospital - Dijo saliendo de la casa de Sakura - Nos vemos luego -

- Si, cuídate -

Después de eso los últimos 2 días pasaron rápido ya que Tsunade solo quería hablar con ella sobre cual seria el tipo de misión a la que acudirían, aun no estaba lista pero el mes estaba llegando a su fin.

El día llego ella y Sai habían sido citados una hora antes que Naruto y Sasuke a si que se encontró con Sai camino a la torre del Hokage caminaron juntos y al llegar tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Shizune saliendo de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de ellos

- Veo que llegan a tiempo su misión consiste en acompañar a un diplomático, los demás datos y detalles están en este sobre Sakura tu estarás a cargo de esta misión - Dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre a Sakura.

- ¿Yo? - Pregunto sorprendida, aun así tomo el sobre.

- Si eso es lo que he decidido pero al ser la primera misión que realizaras como líder darás tus ordenes a Sai y el será quien las anuncie al resto del equipo, ahora pueden ponerse de acurdo de como actuaran -

Después de que Sakura ideo la mejor estrategia se la hizo saber a Sai, la misión era simple trasladar a una persona importante a otra aldea donde esperarían un día a recibir un sobre con información importante para la aldea y después regresar a la aldea para entregar esa información.

En el momento en el que ella terminaba de hablar se escucharon golpes en la puerta al instante entro Naruto seguido de Sasuke, Sakura sintió que en ese momento su mundo se quebraba ¿Y como no? un mes evitándolo ¿Para que? Para tener que verlo si ese era el problema "verlo", tal vez no, tal ves y solo tal ves el problema era tenerlo hay tan cerca, a unos pasos de poderlo tocar, besar o simplemente propiciarle un golpe por que él se lo merecía y en ese momento volvieron a ella esos pensamientos aquellos que durante todo el mes recorrieron su mente quiso despejar su mente pero a ella venían solos los recuerdos esos en los que siempre permanecería el.

Recuerdos de momentos perdidos, recuerdos de sueños huecos, sueños que nunca llegaron a ser verdad, recuerdos de hace años, recuerdos del equipo 7, recuerdos de ella y él.


	3. Aplazando lo inevitable

Capítulo III

Aplazando lo inevitable

Quizá este no era el momento indicado de traer a su memoria esos recuerdos, de pensar en eso, pero ella volvía a sentir ese vacio en el corazón, era algo inexplicable, ella sabia que tenia gente que la quería, claro aquella gente que siempre estaba al pendiente, aquellos que no permitirían que nada le sucediera, sus amigos y su familia. En ese momento alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Su misión consta de…-Tsunade termino de explicar claro diciendo que la misión estaba a cargo de Sai una pequeña mentira piadosa. - Listo ahora marcharse -

- Entendido - dijeron en unisonó todos bueno casi todos ya que el Uchiha solo soltó su muy conocido hpm.

Sakura ya lo tenía planeado ella y Naruto irían a donde estaría hospedado el señor para recogerle mientras que Sasuke y Sai irían a la entrada de la villa a preparar su salida. En ese lugar se reunirían todos para partir.

– "_Sera mejor tenerlo el menor tiempo posible_ _cerca"_ – pensó Sakura

La formación seria simple adelante irían Sakura y Sai juntos y atrás Naruto iría a la izquierda y Sasuke a la derecha formando así un triangulo.

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan ya se encontraban fuera de la villa siguiendo su rumbo y debes en cuando Sai y Sakura hablaban a cerca de lo que seguía pero todo iba normal claro o eso pensaban ellos ya que nadie se percato de las miradas tan amargadas que lanzaba Sasuke cada que Sakura y Sai hablaban ¿que cruzaba por la mente del Uchiha en esos momentos?

- "H_pm ¿Por qué al él si le habla y a mi ni siquiera me dirige la palabra? ¿Qué le sucede? - _eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke, quien lo diría el gran genio Uchiha preocupándose por esas cosas ¿extraño de imaginar? Pues claro quien lo diría él no era del tipo de persona que ocupara su tiempo pensando en eso.

Pronto llegarían a la aldea en donde el señor recibiría el sobre que seria regresado por ellos a la hokage, pero ella ya lo tenia planeado todo llegarían a la aldea indicada llevarían al señor al lugar donde recibiría la información ellos se marcharían a alguna posada donde estarían toda la noche para después regresar al lugar donde habían dejado al señor para recibir 2 sobres que el señor les daría, por supuesto uno seria falso y ellos se separarían formando 2 equipos, Pero esos aun no estaban definidos Sakura seguía pensándolo detenidamente, pues no estaba segura de querer caminar junto a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

Pronto llegaron al destino todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan y así se encaminaron hasta la posada donde pedirían 2 habitaciones una sencilla y la otra con 3 recamaras pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba saturado y solo habían conseguido 1 habitación con una recamara sencilla y la otra con una litera aun así rentaron la habitación y se apresuraron en subir. Sakura se había acercado a Sai y le informo que ella tomaría la recamara sencilla mientras ellos se quedarían en la otra y termino de decir esto con un "informales y pelen ustedes por como acomodarse"


	4. lo inevitable sucede

Capitulo IV

**Lo inevitable sucede**

Después de que Sai les informo el asunto de las habitaciones Sakura se fue a su habitación todavía algo aturdida con lo que había pasado, después de algunos minutos alguien toco su puerta.

- Adelante - Dijo ella sin pensar si quiera en quien seria, de haberlo pensado seguramente habría preguntado quien era, pero realmente no le importaba ¿Por qué como aplazar lo inevitable?

- Soy yo Sakura - dijo con una de sus sonrisas fingidas al notarla tan dentro de sus pensamientos continuo - Solo… venia a preguntarte si deseabas venir con nosotros a comer -

- No Sai gracias, pero por favor no se vayan lejos -

- Entonces ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - Pregunto el chico

- Si Sai -

- Bien nos vemos - Y así el chico salio de la habitación de en estos momentos ocupaba Sakura

Al poco rato Sakura pudo escuchar que otra puerta se cerraba lo que indicaba que ellos habían salido, siguió un rato mas absorta en sus pensamientos si esos que le recordaban que tenia que ser fuerte para no volver a caer, para no volver a sufrir pero eso no seria posible, por que ella lo sabia, claro que lo sabia si pudo darse cuenta durante tantos años que lo espero, si tal ves al principio solo era un CAPRICHO pero ya no, ahora no, ella sabia que lo amaba, pero por su bien y el de su corazón tendría que ser fuerte y no mostrar aquellos sentimientos a la persona que la había herido de una forma tan cruel, pero ella tenia la culpa, o al menos eso pensaba, nunca dejaría que nadie mas le volviera a destrozar el corazón. Tal ves el pensar en eso le había dado sed era momento de salir por un vaso de agua, salió de su habitación sin percatarse de nada estaba sola o eso pensaba.

- Sakura - Una voz que la hizo temblar, pero aun así no fue de miedo, pues estaba segura que ya era hora de que lo inevitable sucediera

- ... - Tomo un gran suspiro antes de voltear al lugar del que provenía la voz - ¿Sasuke-kun? - Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar claro sabia que era el desde el momento que hablo era una voz inconfundible pero aun así ella no lo podía creer. Una cosa era que ella le hablara pero el hablándole era verdaderamente extraño no se podía negar.

A pesar de estar aturdida se mantuvo estática.


	5. enfrentar lo devido

Y ahora se encontraba nuevamente cerca de el, tal ves un poco mas cerca ya que sin que ella lo notara el se había acercado, ella volvía a suspirar sin quererlo.

Sin embargo el seguía absorto en su pensamiento no sabia porque pero sabia que había tenido la necesidad de hablarle, no pudo controlarse y eso había hecho -¿Por qué no me hablas Sakura?-el no lo había notado pero esta ves había pensado en vos alta.

-… ¿?...-Sakura no lo soporto mas y exploto-¿Qué debería hablarte?¿que quieres que te diga: hola sasuke-kun cuanto tiempo sin vernos?¿o tal ves un: yo sabia que volverías? Porque no, no es así hace mucho que deje de creer que volverías -sin quererlo ella había estallado quien rayos se creía el para volver y querer hacer como si nada hubiera pasado

-….-Sasuke quedo completamente atónito con la respuesta de Sakura para el no era normal escucharla hablar de esa forma y mucho menos hacia el-¿yo solo me preguntaba el porque desde hace un mes que regrese no te he visto tampoco fuiste a recibirme con Kakashi y Naruto?

-oh lo siento acaso a su majestad le molesto que no fuera a recibirlo y decirle bienvenido Sasuke-kun porque como te lo dije no lo hice hace un mes mucho menos lo hare hoy entiéndelo-Sakura seguía molesta no sabia porque pero así era

-…-Sasuke volvió a tomar su compostura se preguntaba mentalmente que le había pasado bueno pero ahora no tenia importancia ya que pudo notar como los ojos de Sakura poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas a pesar de que hacer hasta lo imposible para contenerlas y no demostrar nada pero a Sasuke nada se le escapaba y lo había notado, como había notado las ganas de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien que el no se volvería a marchar sin embargo lo único que articulo fue-¿recuerdas el día que me marche?-

- … ¿?...- si esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso y el lo sabia, ella lo sabia, ambos lo sabían pero ella se atrevió a hablar aun conteniendo las lagrimas-si lo único que quieres es recordar los viejos tiempos, no cuentes conmigo-y salió corriendo y dejando derramar las primeras lagrimas dejando a un muy sorprendido Sasuke

-¿porque? ¿Por que? ¿Que hice yo?-se preguntaba la kunohichi suspiro-hay sasuke-kun si supieras que ese es el día que recuerdo todas las noches cuando empiezo a llorar-pero ella no se percato de…

-¿de verdad?-pregunto una voz algo sorprendida

Si algien había entrado a su habitación y ese alguien era…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo esta algo corto pero bueno era necesario dejarlo hay

sayo


	6. ¿la estupidez un sentimiento?

-¿de verdad?-pregunto una voz algo sorprendida

Si algien había entrado a su habitación y ese alguien era…

Te volteas a observar quien ha dicho eso cuando vuelve a escuchar que hablan

-¿y de que noche hablas?-pregunto Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Sakura se limpio sus lagrimas y fingiendo una gran sonrisa

-de ninguna Sai-dijo ella

-aaaa ¿y ese que sentimiento es?-

-estupidez Sai, estupidez-y rio un poco

-o ese no lo he visto en ningún libro, pero buscare uno cuando regresemos por cierto aquí esta tu comida-dijo poniendo un paquete en el buro-voy a dormir nos vemos mañana

-si Sai buenas noches-dijo mientras Sai salía de la habitación cerrando detrás de el

Ella suspiro comenzando a pensar aunque en ese momento no era la única que lo hacia en la otra habitación algo molesto Sasuke soltó un bufido recordando

**Flash back**

Sasuke la había visto salir corriendo y había notado las lágrimas que empezaban a soltar sus ojos esmeraldas y había sentido la necesidad de seguirla y comenzó a moverse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y para su mala suerte hay iban entrando Naruto y Sai-par de idiotas-pensó el Uchiha cuando ellos entraron peleando pero no pudo seguir insultándolos mentalmente ya que en ese momento alguien hablo

-bueno Naruto voy con Sakura a llevarle la comida-dijo Sai con una típica sonrisa que arto a Sasuke y estuvo a punto de volverse para golpear a Sai pero este ya había desaparecido de su vista asi que se sentó en el sillón a seguir con sus pensamiento pero una vocecilla molesta según el lo interumpio

-oye teme-dijo Naruto

-¿que rayos quieres dobe?- de verdad que no estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente a Naruto

-¿Por qué estas tan extraño?-

-¿yo extraño?-

-bueno me refiero a más de lo normal-

-lo que pasa es que…-y le había contado lo que hace poco había sucedido en esa misma habitación

**Fin Flash back**

Y ahora se arrepentía una y otra vez por haberle contado eso al dobe de Naruto pero este ya no le había dicho nada ya que al terminar el relato Sasuke, Sai había entrado a la habitación

Sin embargo en su habitación Sakura seguía llorando y jurándose una y otra vez no volver a caer ni a llorar por el pero lo sabia eso era imposible


	7. retomando la mision

Pero todas aquellas lagrimas derramadas en esos momentos y durante todo el tiempo que el le hizo falta, todas habían sido y eran por el, ella lo sabia no podía olvidar y mucho menos a el, olvidarlo era como perderle sentido a la vida, como morir en vida, suspiro nuevamente, pensando que al regresara a la aldea tomaría su diario y volvería a escribir sobre el, por que si ella solo escribía cuando lo necesitaba para aliviar su alma, y lógicamente podemos pensar que en aquel diario todo hablaba sobre Sasuke –"aun recuerdo cuando lo compre"-pensaba Sakura –"lo primero que escribí en el fue lo feliz que estaba cuando nombraron al equipo 7, luego escribí los grandes momentos de nuestra misiones, como aquella vez en la que pensé que habías muerto, la misión con zabuza, te juro que al pensarte muerto yo poco a poco iba muriendo por dentro"- volvió a suspirar aunque también bostezó.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos cayo en un profundo sueño. En ese lugar todos dormían algunos más tranquilos que otros pero todos esperando que mañana fuera un gran día.

El nuevo día había comenzado y el sol se dedico a dar ese aviso tan alto como todas las mañanas si aquel seria un día soleado.

Era el momento de emprender el camino ya todos se encontraban en la sala, pero Sakura estaba dándole algunas indicaciones a Sai un poco alejados de los otros 2 para que no escucharan

-si Sai recogeremos ambos sobres tú tomaras el real y me darás el otro-

-ok y ¿Cómo nos separaremos?-

-yo iré con Naruto y tu con Sasuke nos encontraremos en la entrada de la aldea cuando regreses de entregar el informe ya que ustedes tomaran el camino corto mientras nosotros tomamos el largo ¿entendido?-

-si ahora vámonos- dijo un poco más alto para que Sasuke y Naruto también lo escucharan

Todos tomaron sus mochilas para emprender su camino bajaron a la recepción donde Sai se encargo de pagar y dar las gracias y así llegaron hasta el edificio donde recibirían los sobres a su encuentro salió el mismo hombre que habían escoltado.

-creo que debería recordarle que es muy importante que le entreguen esto ala hokage-dijo el hombre extendiendo los sobres para que Sai los tomara

-si señor nosotros nos aseguraremos de entregarlo a su destino-dijo Sai

El señor les dio la espalda y se metió al mismo edificio del que había salido y Sai le entrego uno de los sobres a Sakura en ese momento Naruto jalo del brazo a Sai y salió corriendo guiñándole un ojo al Uchiha y gritando

-nos vemos en la aldea Sakura-chan, teme-

Sakura puso una gran cara de sorpresa mientras veía como se alejaban Naruto y Sai aun que el segundo seguía siendo jalado por el primero


	8. enfrentando al enemigo

Sakura tenía una cara como entre rabia y enojo estaba en total shock Sasuke sin embargo formo una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro al ver que esta no reaccionaba le hablo al oído

-Sakura saber creo que deberíamos empezar a caminar o se nos va a hacer de noche-dijo Sasuke

Y se alejo de ella que al momento reacciono y comenzó a caminar ya que no pudo negar que cuando el Uchiha le hablo tan cerca sintió muchos nervios.

Comenzaron a caminar Sakura caminaba delante de el en un momento tomo la mochila que llevaba para guardar algo sin dejar de caminar la puso delante de ella. Para después continuar caminando durante un largo rato pero a pesar de ser largo a ellos les pareció eterno ya que el orgulloso Uchiha pensaba "hmp no me habla y yo no me volveré a rebajar hablándole además porque rayos el idiota de Sai entro a su cuarto anoche y hoy estaban hablando se traerán algo entre manos" mientras que el pensamiento de ella "quien rayos se cree se idiota un día me habla que digo hablar me hace llorar y hoy se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado". De pronto Sakura se detuvo en seco en medio del camino se encontraba rodeada de arboles acto seguido Sasuke camino el espacio que le faltaba para quedar a un lado de ella y de igual forma se detuvo al instante salieron frente a ellos dos hombres que los miraron fijamente uno en especial posaba una mirada muy desagradable sobre Sakura

-si me entregan ahora mismo el sobre que pretenden entregar a Konoha no le aremos daño- dijo uno de los hombres

Sasuke solo bufo molesto "una perdida de tiempo" pensó el

Mientras tanto Sakura suspiro y se puso en posición de ataque

-hay por favor princesita no compliques esto-dijo el otro hombre el que la miraba extrañamente

Ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo /Sasuke y Sakura/

De pronto los hombres hay presentes se pusieron a hablar entre si lo bastante alto para que Sasuke y Sakura escucharan si conversación

-¿si se resisten podemos matar al chico y llevarnos a la chica?-pregunto uno de ellos

-Pues aquel que nos contrato no menciono nada de eso pero ¿tu para que quieres a la chica?-respondió el otro

-pienso que podría divertirme con ella un rato y luego matarla-contesto este

Sasuke empezó a molestarse realmente se sentía molesto y no sabia porque pero pensó"estos tipos están muertos de eso me encargo yo"

Sakura se acerco velozmente a el tipo que la veía extraño ya no soportaba esa molesta mirada y sin mas concentro su chacra y lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro

-a mi nadie escúchame bien- dijo dándole otro golpe y tirándolo al suelo-nadie me llama princesa ni me trata así-dijo pateándolo hay abajo en el suelo

Sasuke quedo sorprendido jamás pero jamás había visto a la chica tan molesta y mucho menos golpeando a alguien.


	9. ¿que planeas?

Sasuke quedo sorprendido jamás pero jamás había visto a la chica tan molesta y mucho menos golpeando a alguien. Después de su sobre salto o su sorpresa giro el rostro para observar como el otro hombre se alejaba abandonando a su compañero.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya se había encargado del otro tipo y lo tenía atado de las manos Sasuke avanzo hacia donde se encontraba tomo al tipo y empezó a jalarlo mientras Sakura se sacudía las manos dando a entender que había terminado.

-y da gracias a que Tsunade te necesita vivo para interrogarte-Sakura pauso un momento-por que de no ser así ya estarías muerto-sonrió de forma arrogante

El tipo estaba quejándose del dolor y se le notaban diversos golpes en el cuerpo que la peli-rosa le había dado pero Sasuke lo seguía jalando mientras ahora Sakura los seguía de cerca algo distraída. Mientras Sasuke después de habérsele pasado la impresión su rostro estaba igual de indiferente que siempre pero el estaba realmente enojado con aquel tipo que iba arrastrando ¿Quién se creía para hablarle a Sakura de aquella forma? Así que "inconscientemente" Sasuke iba pateando, arrastrando y golpeándolo.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que pudieron verla entrada de la villa

-oh por fin-pensó Sakura-dentro de la aldea estaré mejor-

Caminaron a la entrada donde ya se encontraban Naruto y Sai

Naruto se acerco corriendo hacia ellos tomo al tipo que tenia Sasuke y hablo mientras Sai se acercaba

-listo teme-dijo muy sonriente Naruto-ya hice lo que me pediste-

-hpm- respondió el pelinegro

-dijo que solo dos horas y que te quiere de regreso a tiempo-finalizo Naruto

-muy bien dobe nos vemos-

En ese instante Naruto tomo con la mano que tenia libre a Sai y jalándolo a el como al otro hombre salió corriendo

Sakura iba a comenzar a caminar pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.


	10. una conversacion sobre ¿sentimientos?

Sakura iba a comenzar a caminar pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo deteniéndola. Ella volteo a verlo incrédula demostrando en su rostro tantas expresiones, sentimientos se sentía enojada por que el la hubiera detenido, triste de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y… se podría decir que un poco feliz "no como puedo estar feliz" pensó la peli-rosa.

Sasuke por su lado miraba divertido la cara de ella que demostraba tantas cosas el sin embargo se sentía feliz sin saber realmente el motivo.

- Sasuke ¿porque me detienes? -pregunto algo "molesta" ella claro y digo "molesta" por que en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Sakura - dijo el, mientras la jalaba suavemente alejándose de la entrada de la aldea – tenemos que hablar - Sakura asistió con la cabeza aun shock por lo que le había dicho Sasuke.

Caminaron hasta internarse un poco en el bosque alejándose de la aldea. A pesar de que Sasuke tenia todavía agarrada a Sakura del brazo le iba indicando el camino ella solo asistía con la cabeza llegaron hasta un pequeño círculo rodeado de árboles Sasuke camino un poco más hacia uno de los árboles sentando a Sakura recargada en el árbol y el se sentó a un lado de ella.

Los pocos segundos que pasaron sin hablar se les hicieron eternos a ambos Sakura seguía pasmada pensaba cosas como:

- "esto no es real" - se repetía a si misma - "es solo un sueño que me he inventado, si eso debe set un sueño" – una voz muy conocida la saco de sus pensamientos

- Sakura… mmm… emmm… - el pobre de Sasuke no podía hablar se sentía algo…. Nervioso si nervioso esa era la palabra indicada – sobre lo de anoche…. –

- no te preocupes si es para decirme que lo olvide –interrumpió ella, cambiando su cara a una de preocupación y tristeza sin mostrársela a el ya que estaba viendo hacia otro lado – ya lo olvide – sonrió mientras que por dentro su corazón se destrozaba y suplicaba lo contrario

- Sakura no es eso es solo que… - Sasuke cada ves mas nervioso

- "esta nervioso" – pensó mientras volteaba la cara para así poder verlo lo que la dejo totalmente sorprendida – "jamás pensé ver a Sasuke así, se ve realmente lindo" – sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojarse

- … - el pelinegro callo al observar que ella lo miraba detalladamente – "¿Sakura esta sonrojada?" - se pregunto mentalmente – hace años que no te veía así – dijo en un susurro – realmente te ves muy linda – sin embargo el susurro llego a oídos de Sakura

- … - Sakura se sonrojo más - ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – pregunto algo seria aunque el sonrojo no la ayudaba mucho

- como te dije antes solo quiero hablar de lo de anoche – hizo una pausa esperando que ella dijera algo pero ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo de una forma lenta así que prosiguió – sabes… yo no quería hacerte sentir mal con mi comentario solo quería que habláramos de aquel día – Sasuke bajo la mirada – en el que como el maldito que soy abandone la aldea – suspiro

- Sasuke-kun no digas eso - Sakura sentía el dolor que llevaban aquellas palabras del chico – tu no eres un maldito… -

- claro que si Sakura como pude dejarte hay y abandonar a todos por una maldita venganza – su vos seguía reflejando tristeza y sufrimiento – en especial dejarte a ti que lo único que hacías era quererme y apoyarme – nuevamente suspiro – y lo único que hacia era ignorarte, ser grosero contigo pero ahora solo quiero una cosa y eso es tu perdón se que no lo merezco… -

- Sasuke yo no soy quien para negarte mi perdón pero… - respondió insegura y muy impactada por lo que escuchaba

- No Sakura por favor no pongas peros yo te quiero… - levanto la vista y la vio con determinación – y se que tu igual tu diario lo decía – vio como Sakura ensanchaba los ojos

- ¿que hiciste que? – pregunto muy enojada, levantándose.

- yo emmm leí tu diario - dijo nervioso y a la vez preocupado

- ¿Cuando? ¿Donde lo encontraste? – Pregunto furiosa - ¿Cómo te atreviste? – y Salió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta

- "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Por que se lo dije" – Sasuke aun algo pasmado se puso de pie y empezó a seguir a Sakura.

Sakura caminaba muy molesta derramando algunas lagrimas de impotencia no podía mas y no podía llegar así a la aldea donde todos la verían a si que cambio su rumbo mientras seguía corriendo.

- Sakura…. Sakura – estos gritos se escuchaban en otro lugar del bosque – Sakura ¿Dónde estas? – Sasuke sonaba desesperado y aterrado mientras caminaba rumbo a la aldea

- "Como pude ser tan tonta como para haber confiado en el" – pensaba Sakura, mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos inconscientemente.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo agradezco profundamente y sinceramente a jennifer1997 por su ayudar y critica reconstructiva, agradecería nuevamente que me dijeras que estuvo mal y que debo mejorar bueno intentare subir la continuación pronto


	11. intensa busqueda

INTENSA BUSQUEDA

- "Como pude ser tan tonta como para haber confiado en el" – pensaba Sakura, mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos inconscientemente. Sus lágrimas empezaban a confundirse con la lluvia que lentamente comenzaba a caer sobre ella

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba un sonriente Naruto esperando a sus amigos cuando sintió que la lluvia empezaba a mojarlo vio a lo lejos una persona acercarse.

- teme – dijo Naruto al ver con mas claridad quien era

- dobe ¿donde esta Sakura? –pregunto Sasuke irritado, y muy ansioso

- pensé que estaba contigo ¿no? –respondió, incrédulo

- se estaba pero se fue – dijo con la mirada baja - ¿no ha regresado? –

- yo no la he visto entrar a la aldea - dijo algo preocupado

- vamos a buscarla – dijo Sasuke

- ¿a quien? – pregunto Ino que entraba a la aldea acompañada de Shikamaru, Temari y Choji

- a Sakura, ¿no sabemos donde esta? – Dijo Naruto – ¿nos ayudan a buscarla? – formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿ya la buscaron en su casa? – pregunto Shikamaru, con cara de fastidio

- lo que pasa es que el teme y ella estaban fuera de la aldea y solo ha regresado el - respondió el Uzumaki

- hpm – "dijo" el Uchiha molesto

- uuhh – dijo con burla Ino – ¿y que hacían ambos fuera de la aldea a estas horas y con el agua que no para? – su tono de voz, pensaron los demás iba a terminar hartando a Sasuke.

- eso no te incumbe – dijo el, mostrando cierto toque molestia – entonces, ¿nos van a ayudar? - preguntó, cambiando de tema para no golpear a cierta rubia que lo estaba hartando con sus molestas insinuaciones.

- ya que pesadez pero vamos – dijo Shikamaru – seria buena idea separarnos – dijo viéndolos con determinación – primero Ino ve a buscar a mas gente para que nos ayude ya que se avecina una gran tormenta – Ino salió corriendo de aquel lugar – ahora si vámonos yo iré con Temari, Choji ve con Naruto y Sasuke creo que tendrás que ir solo. – comenzó a caminar con Temari a su lado.

Sasuke a pesar de no demostrarlo iba realmente preocupado por Sakura como pude ser tan tonto se recriminaba. Pero no valía la pena ya que poco a poco la lluvia iba subiendo de intensidad. Si embargo el seguía pensando en un determinado día.

Flash back

Se encontraban comiendo en el Ichiraku en rubio amante del ramen y su mejor amigo cuando de repente una presencia los hizo voltear la mirada

- hola chicos – se apresuro a decir muy sonriente Ino – ¿como están? –

- hola Ino – respondió Naruto mientras Sasuke se limitaba a pronunciar su conocido hpm – bien ¿y tú? –

- bien – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Naruto – mira lo que te he traído – ella le mostro una libreta que había sacado de su bolso – creo que te va a interesar –

- gracias pero… ¿que es? – Dijo tomándolo entre sus manos empezando a examinarlo – no me digas que es el diario de Sakura-chan - la rubia solo sonrió asistiendo con la cabeza

- bueno me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – adiós nos vemos luego – y salió del establecimiento

- mira teme no se te antoja leerlo – dijo girándose hacia el Uchiha para ver su reacción

- No me importa lo que ese diario diga – dijo Sasuke muy molesto por que a pesar de ya haber pasado 28 días desde su llegada seguía molesto porque ella no fue a recibirlo pero no lo demostraría

- haber veamos – pronuncio Naruto mientras habría aquella libreta – querido diario – dijo con un tomo de voz algo aniñado – hoy Sasuke se ha marchado de la aldea… -

Fin del Flash back

- "No debí a verme quedado en ese lugar escuchando a Naruto leer aquel diario" - se reprochaba Sasuke bastante molesto.

En la entrada de la aldea Ino con un nuevo grupo de personas se preparaba para salir en busca de su amiga estos también se separaron en grupos de 2 Ino iría con Sai así que comenzó a andar.

Mientras tanto Sakura sentada en posición fetal continuaba llorando y aunque ya estaba empapada poco le importo ella solo quería desahogarse y no saber de nadie mas y mucho menos de aquel imbécil que otra ves la había hecho sufrir.

Waaa espero que poco a poco mis capítulos vallan mejorando y la historia de porque Sasuke termino de escuchar a Naruto leer el diario ira apareciendo poco a poco bueno creo que es todo y si tienen mas recomendaciones díganme de verdad me gustaría saber que mejorar y que lees a parecido la historia, el drama, y todas esas cosas bueno bye cuídense y sean felices


	12. Una mala amiga

Mientras tanto Sakura sentada en posición fetal continuaba llorando y aunque ya estaba empapada poco le importo ella solo quería desahogarse y no saber de nadie mas y mucho menos de aquel imbécil que otra ves la había hecho sufrir.

Si otra ves por que después de tanto tiempo por el único que seguía sufriendo era por el y como evitarlo si ella a pesar de todo seguía amándolo, tal ves no desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ya hace bastante tiempo que lo amaba, no podía decir exactamente cuanto, y recordar todos aquellos momentos con el no le ayudaba, mucho menos recordar cada una de las benditas palabras que su diario contenía.

No lo podía soportar mas, ya no se sentía bien poco a poco la lluvia y las lagrimas la hacían perder sus sentidos es cucho a lo lejos una vos que gritaba con gran preocupación, su nombre "sueños" pensó ella.

- Sakura - o si, ahora lo escucho mas cerca – ¿Sakura estas bien? – Ahora había alguien sentado junto a ella – Sai avísales a todos que ya la encontramos, yo la llevare a su casa – Sai desapareció casi instantáneamente.

- ¿Ino? ¿Eres tú? – dijo Sakura muy aturdida por las lagrimas que ya le habían hinchado los ojos

- vámonos Sakura - dijo mientras empezaba a levantarla – en tu casa hablamos –

Minutos mas tarde…

En la habitación de la peli-rosa:

- ¿ya te sientes mejor Sakura? – pregunto su mejor amiga Ino

- si un poco – dijo mientras le daba un trago a la taza de té que Ino le había dado - gracias –

- de nada, pero ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto intrigada Ino - ¿Por qué estabas sola fuera de la aldea? -

- es que… - se tiro a los brazos de su querida amiga – no se que hacer – sollozaba aun Ino la abrazo muy fuerte pues sabia que su amiga se encontraba muy mal – ayúdame –

- "que mala amiga soy" – suspiro pausadamente, se sentía fatal ¿y como no? – "pero Sakura solo recuerda que hice lo mejor por ti" –

Flash back

Ino se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Pronto la dueña de la casa le abrió la puerta.

-hola-dijo Ino, cuando noto la puerta abierta -puedo pasar-

- eto… claro Ino pasa - dijo ella quitándose de la puerta - siéntate ahora vuelvo –

- "es el momento indicado" – pensó Ino, cuando se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una vitrina que estaba cerca – "tan predecible como siempre Sakura" – tomo del mueble una libreta que estaba en el fondo y la guardo en el bolso que llevaba. Volvió a tomar asiento.

Sakura regreso poco tiempo después con una bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas

- y dime que milagro que me visites -

- bueno es que tenia mucho tiempo que no hablábamos - dijo tomando la taza que Sakura le daba - y quería saber como estabas -

- bueno pues que te digo - dijo cambiando un poco su semblante a uno mas triste -

- hay frentona no te pongas a si ¿ya hablaste con el? -

- pues la verdad aun no pero tengo una misión con el Sai y Naruto dentro de 2 días – suspiro lentamente - y aun no decido que hacer -

-pues piénsalo te quedan dos días – dijo Ino – "no te preocupes yo te ayudare" – pensó con malicia - y Naruto a sido quien me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas el esta muy preocupado por ti -

- claro Ino gracias - y al ver que Ino se levantaba- y gracias por preocuparte -

-de nada frentona y por cierto Tsunade a dicho que la veas mañana en el hospital -dijo saliendo de la casa de Sakura - nos vemos luego

- si sayo –

Era el momento preciso pensó Ino "la hora de comer" sabia donde encontrar lo que buscaba así que camino con paso decidido hacia el Ichiraku donde se encontraban comiendo un rubio amante del ramen y su mejor amigo que al sentir la mirada de Ino le dirigieron la mirada

- hola chicos – se apresuro a decir muy sonriente Ino – ¿como están? –

- hola Ino – respondió Naruto mientras Sasuke se limitaba a pronunciar su conocido hpm – bien ¿y tú? –

- bien – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Naruto – mira lo que te he traído – ella sabia perfectamente que de habérsela dado al Uchiha no funcionaria el plan que tenia entre manos le mostro una libreta que había sacado de su bolso – creo que te va a interesar –

- gracias pero… ¿que es? – Dijo tomándolo entre sus manos empezando a examinarlo – no me digas que es el diario de Sakura-chan - la rubia solo sonrió asistiendo con la cabeza

- bueno me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – adiós nos vemos luego – y salió del establecimiento sonriendo con suficiencia, su plan marchaba excelente.

Fin del Flash back

- Sakura sabes – dijo separando un poco a la peli-rosa - No es momento para ponerse así es el momento de pensar las cosas bien -

- pero Ino no puedo – dijo, volviendo a derramar algunas lagrimas – no puedo, no quiero creer que Sasuke leyó mi diario –

- ¿que? – susurro Ino –

- que el leyó mi diario – Sakura, pronto razono - ¿pero quien pudo habérselo dado? La única que sabía que tengo un diario eres tú –

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero actualizar el fin de semana


	13. pelea frustrado ¡No me lo esperaba!

- ¿Que? – Susurro Ino, confundida – _Como fue tan imbécil para decirle – _Pensó – _espero que no le allá dicho que yo se lo di _ -

- Que el leyó mi diario – Sakura, pronto razono - ¿Pero quien pudo habérselo dado? La única que sabía que tengo un diario eres tú – en ese momento la cabeza de Sakura hizo un clic, separo el abrazo con el cual mantenía a Ino, pues al fin lo comprendía, ¿Quien mas podría ser?, No espero respuesta de aquella que se suponía su amiga – ¿Como pudiste? ¿No éramos amigas? – De verdad que ella no lo entendía no quería creer que era verdad, prefería pensar que no había sido su querida, única, primera y mejor amiga. Espero y rogo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera mentira, que ella lo negara. Pero eso no sucedió.

- Lo siento – dijo Ino, muy despacio casi inaudible – yo no quería – suspiro – lo hice por tu bien –

- ¿Eso es lo que te dices tú para reconfortarte? – Seco las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, No podía creerlo ella ni siquiera lo negó, simplemente lo admitió. - ¿Qué lo hiciste por mi bien? – Sintió como una punzada llegaba a su pecho - Dime Ino ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mi bien? – grito la ultima frase

Ino se sintió horrible en aquel momento no lo soporto mas y algunas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Ella sabia que no había sido la mejor forma para ayudar a su amiga, pero no supo que otra cosa hacer.

- Sakura yo no quería lastimarte – dijo algo aturdida Ino

- ¿No querías? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo bastante molesta la peli-rosa – No era necesario, ahora retírate de mi casa y deja de burlarte de mi –

- No puedo estas muy mal - dijo Ino, pensando en la salud de su querida amiga – Y Sakura deja de comportante como una niña ya te dije que yo no me burle solo quería ayudarte – soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza

- Yo no me comporto como una niña – dijo Sakura, mientras se levantaba, acercándose a Ino lentamente – Y por favor lárgate – en ese momento le propicio una cachetada – No quiero volver a verte –

- Que te sucede Sakura – Dijo Ino, mientras se sobaba el cachete – ¡Reacciona! – ella regreso el golpe hacia la peli-rosa, gritaba bastante alto. Sin importarle que la gente que transitaba por la calle pudiera oír "su pequeña pelea".

Y así empezó una pelea entre ambas gritando diversas cosas para que la otra "reaccionara". Y de un momento a otro la pelea se torno mas seria ambas alcanzaron un par de Shuriken que estaban a su alcanze.

En ese momento por las calles de la aldea caminaba distraídamente un pelinegro sin embargo todos sus caminos lo llevaban a la casa de cierta peli-rosa, se acerco bastante a aquella casa sin embargo algo llamo su atención, gritos, si aquellos que provenían de la casa de Sakura.

_- Gritos ¿esos son gritos? ¿Qué sucede dentro? – _Pensó el Uchiha consternado –_Eso es una pelea – _Dijo al escuchar con más detenimiento.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más de una patada derrumbo la puerta de aquella casa ingresando en ella, quedo perplejo al observar el motivo de aquellos gritos y ruidos, se había imaginado de todo pero jamás que encontraría a Sakura e Ino peleando con todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

- Eres una desgraciada – Decía Sakura, se defendía y jadeaba a causa de la falta de aire por la batalla – ¡Una mala amiga! ¿Cómo pudiste? – En el momento en el que lanzaba una Shuriken hacia Ino

- Sakura deja que te explique – Comento Ino, moviéndose para evitar el arma que había lanzado su "amiga"

- Deténganse ya – Dijo Sasuke, con voz fría e inexpresiva. Aunque internamente temía que ellas se lastimaran en especial una de las dos.

La batalla no se detuvo el Uchiha fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambas chicas. Pero el no podía quedarse sin hacer nada así que con un ágil movimiento abrazo a Sakura por la espalda invalidando los brazos de la chica. En ese momento fue que ambas prestaron atención al Uchiha que ignoraban desde su llegada.

- Ino será mejor que te vallas y hables con ella mañana – Dijo Sasuke, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de la Yamanaka prosiguió – No te preocupes yo la cuidare –

- Gracias - Dijo Ino, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – Volveré mañana a verte – Menciono viendo a Sakura – Espero que estés mas tranquila – Y salió de la casa.

- Suéltame Sasuke - Dijo Sakura, mientras intentaba zafarse inútilmente de el - ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho!

- Sakura – susurro el – Primero tranquilízate un poco –

Sasuke al notarla mas tranquila la soltó y se puso enfrente de ella rápidamente la miro detenidamente, para después posar sus ojos sobre los de ella notando como ella le sostenía la mirada con un tono de… ¿sorpresa?, pero definitivamente con bastante enojo.

- _¿Por qué se comporta de una manera tan extraña?_ – Pensó ella - _¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Lo único que se es que no lo entiendo_ -

- _Pero que me pasa _ - pensó Sasuke algo confundido - _¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella? No lo se _- siguió pensando, pero no dejaba de mirarla

- _¿Por qué no aparta su mirada? _ - Pensó ella, un poco desubicada – _Porque te quiere y en el bosque te dijo la verdad _ - respondió su voz interior mejor conocida como Inner –

Ante este pensamiento Sakura se sonrojo violentamente, cosa que afortunada o desafortunadamente Sasuke noto enseguida. Demostrándolo solo con una sonrisa torcida.

- _Me encanta verla sonrojada _ - Pensó Sasuke – _Y mucho mas si el sonrojo se lo provoco yo_ – su sonrisa se hizo mas grande –

- _de verdad que no lo entiendo_ – Pensó ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto ella, con un semblante serio

- Solo quería saber como estabas – Dijo el, pauso un momento y continuo – y arreglar las cosas –

- ¿Arreglar las cosas? – Pregunto enfadada - ¿Qué cosas? ¿No creo tener nada que arreglar contigo? – Grito molesta

El odiaba que ella gritara y lo que mas le molestaba es lo rápido que se había enojado con el y que la muy testaruda no le dejaba explicarle nada. El de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabia como.

- _Para empezar hay que callarla _ - Pensó el, así que con un sutil, lento y suave movimiento junto sus labios con los de ella que al instante pareció reaccionar ensanchando los ojos como si fueran un par de huevos fritos.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les guste gracias Jenny por tu ayuda espero que te agrade la forma que le di al capitulo cuídense mucho la siguiente semana actualizo


	14. inconciente confecion

**INCONSCIENTE CONFESIÓN **

- _Para empezar hay que callarla _ - Pensó el, así que con un sutil, lento y suave movimiento junto sus labios con los de ella.

Cosa que tomo a Sakura por sorpresa jamás lo hubiera imaginado abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida fascinada por lo que veía y sentía en ese momento, su corazón le pedía que correspondiera aquel beso que ciertamente le estaba fascinando por el contrario su mente pedía que se alejara que no lo dejara continuar. Una batalla se libraba en la mente de aquella chica su corazón y su mente querían ganar ninguna se iba a dejar, final y lamentablemente la mente gano y Sakura separo a Sasuke de ella apoyando sus brazos en el pecho de Sasuke y empujándolo levemente.

Sasuke se alejo un poco mas al notar que ella se había callado jamás se espero lo que seguía ella rápidamente con su mano derecha le propicio una cachetada, que verdaderamente desconcertó al Uchiha quien solo cambio su mirada indiferente a una de desconcierto.

- Sasuke-kun – Murmuro ella - ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? – Se pregunto mentalmente - ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto muy confundida

- mmm… - dudo un momento – estabas hablando mucho – dijo en un tono indiferente, como si hablara del clima

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Que? – Dijo ahora molesta

- Hpm – "menciono" el Uchiha – No es la gran cosa – dijo el, restándole importancia – Aparte estoy seguro de que te gusto – Dijo Sasuke, acercándose a Sakura, le había encantado ese pequeño rose con sus labios, quería probar mas, pero ella lo detuvo con su brazo impidiéndole que se acercara.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Menciono algo aturdida – Lárgate de mi casa – Reacciono – Y no, no me gusto – se alejo de el - _Te encanto - le menciono su Inner – cállate - replico ella – No te hagas la inocente – dijo con burla. _Mientras ella libraba nuevamente una batalla en su interior aquel chico enfrente de ella solo pensaba.

Flash back

Después de que cierta rubia se había retirado del lugar.

- Mira teme no se te antoja leerlo – Dijo girándose hacia el Uchiha para ver su reacción

- No me importa lo que ese diario diga – Dijo Sasuke muy molesto – _No me importa, a ella no le importo venirme a recibir el día que volví _- Por que a pesar de ya haber pasado días desde su llegada seguía molesto porque ella no fue a recibirlo pero no lo demostraría.

- Haber veamos – Pronuncio Naruto mientras habría aquella libreta – Querido diario – Dijo con un tomo de voz algo aniñado – Hoy Sasuke se ha marchado de la aldea me he sentido realmente triste a pesar de haber pasado bastantes horas desde su partida de mis ojos siguen resbalando aquellas lagrimas, pero no me duelen los ojos a pesar de lo hinchados que se han puesto, me duele mas mi corazón que se rompió al verlo partir, mi alma al no poderlo mantener junto a mi. Sabes yo realmente amo a Sasuke - continuo leyendo su rubio amigo – no es solo una ilusión… -

Fin del Flash back

- Yo se que si te gusto – dijo, al notar que ella volvía su mente hacia este mundo

- Que no Sasuke deja de creerte –

- Que si –

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Que no y lárgate de mi casa –

- No lo hare – Dijo seguro de si mismo – Con la gran mojada que te diste hoy podrías ponerte mal –

- Se cuidarme sola – Menciono, cuando de pronto las piernas le fallaron y casi cae al suelo, pero afortunadamente Sasuke lo evito a tiempo, tomándola de la cintura. – _En que momento mi temperatura subió, no me siento muy bien _– Sintió nuevamente sus piernas fallar agradeció mentalmente que Sasuke aun la sostuviera – Sasuke puedes llevarme a mi cuarto por favor – Dijo ella, resignada pues sabia que no podía sostenerse sola.

- Si Sakura – Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa victoriosa – Vamos – comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el cuarto de la peli-rosa

- Sasuke ya puedes irte – Menciono ella, luego de que el la había apoyado en su cama sentándola en una orilla de esta – Gracias – Bostezo

- Sakura si piensas que me iré y te dejare sola estas muy equivocada – dijo mientras levantaba las cobijas de la cama – Estas enferma y no te dejare sola - Menciono mientras que con la mano le indicaba que se acostara – puso las sabanas a un lado

- hpm – bufo ella, resignándose – _Me ha subido la temperatura, tengo fiebre_ – Menciono mientras se sentía la frente – Sasuke ya que te vas a quedar puedes traerme una cubeta con agua fría y unos trapos que están en el botiquín del baño – suspiro cansada

Sasuke no respondió solo salió del cuarto de la peli-rosa entrando por una puerta a su derecha una vez dentro busco con la mirada el botiquín que ella había mencionado, no tardo mucho en encontrar su cometido y preparo lo que ella le había indicado. Salió del baño encontrando en la habitación a una durmiente Sakura.

- _Se ve tan linda durmiendo _ - Pensó –_Creo que debería de darle los fomentos de agua fría o podría empeorar_ - Se acerco lentamente para no despertarla.

- Sabes Sasuke aun te amo pero no puedo decírtelo – Dijo entre sueños ella – No puedo segur sufriendo, no por algo que tu no correspondes – continuo Sasuke sentía una gran opresión en su pecho al escucharla hablar – aquel día que te marchaste mi corazón se rompió, dejo de latir como lo hacia –

El recordó las palabras de su diario todo lo que contenía y lo que le hizo saber pero a pesar de eso fue un gran tormento escucharlo de ella a pesar de estar durmiendo. Comenzó a aplicarle los fomentos de agua.

- Siempre te ame y te amare – dijo en un susurro

Sasuke se sintió morir.

- _tanto daño le he causado y aun así sigue queriéndome como el día en el que partí _ -

- no sabes el sufrimiento que he tenido que soportar por no estar a tu lado – volvió a decir ella. – te amo Sasuke –

Ella callo una momento Sasuke sintió su frente la fiebre había bajado, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama mientras la observaba detenidamente. Toda la noche la paso en vela observándola fijamente mientras pensaba en lo que ella había dicho y escrito en su diario de el. También recordó el momento en el que partió de la aldea, las palabras de ella, las hirientes palabras que el le dedico.

Comenzaba a amanecer en la aldea de konoha hacia un día precioso a pesar de la tormenta de ayer Sasuke abrió delicadamente las cortinas del cuarto de la peli-rosa, necesitaba saber como estaba.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo perdón por el retraso espero que lo disfruten. El sábado subo continuación.


	15. me siento ¿culpable?

Cap. 15: planeando la recompensa

Comenzaba a amanecer en la aldea de konoha hacia un día precioso a pesar de la tormenta de ayer Sasuke abrió delicadamente las cortinas del cuarto de la peli-rosa, necesitaba saber como estaba.

Conforme abría las cortinas Sakura comenzaba lentamente a despertar. Abrió los ojos algo cansada, le costaba enfocar lo que veía aun sentía los parpados pesados y la luz que poco a poco entraba a su habitación no la ayudaba mucho, parpadeo continuamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de un nuevo día.

Bacilo un momento mientras respirada profundamente para después sentarse en una orilla de la cama, suspiro observando a su alrededor pronto visualizó a Sasuke terminando de abrir las cortinas.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el, aun sin dirigirle la mirada observando el bello día por la ventana – _Debería hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas -_

- Buenos días, ya me siento mejor gracias – Comento, su voz sonaba nerviosa –

En ese momento se escucho que tocaban la puerta Sakura intento levantarse de la cama para ir a abrir.

- Yo abro – Contesto, secamente – _Justo cuando quiero arreglar las cosas, me interrumpen _ -

Pronto regreso por donde había salido seguido de una rubia que se notaba distante, muy probablemente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Sakura – Dijo Ino, titubeante con una preocupación claramente expresada en su tono de voz - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- Mejor Ino – Respondió de mala forma –

- Yo solo venia a revisar como estabas – Dijo Ino, bajando el rostro su voz se oyó demasiado deprimida –… Y a hablar contigo – Continúo después de unos segundos.

- Esta bien – Menciono la aludida.

Ambas voltearon la vista hacia el chico que se encontraba en la habitación, hasta este momento le prestaron atención.

- Sasuke ¿no dormiste en toda la noche? – pregunto Ino, sorprendida.

- Hpm – "contesto" el, restándole importancia

Hasta ese momento Sakura se percato de ese pequeño detalle, Sasuke tenia unas grandes ojeras que lo delataban, pareciera que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, era verdad el no había podido pegar un ojo es toda la noche había estado tan preocupado por ella que no había podido dormir.

- Sasuke ¿Es verdad? ¿No dormiste en toda la noche? – pregunto Sakura, su voz sonaba preocupada.

- hpm no – contesto secamente

- Sasuke ¿Y como paso la noche? – pregunto Ino

- Pues en la noche tenia fiebre – Dijo Sasuke, paro un momento - Imagino que por eso estuvo inconsciente, le baje la fiebre con fomentos de agua –

- Sasuke pienso que será mejor que vallas a descansar un rato – menciono Ino

- Si, espero que no se maten - dijo como un susurro – si necesitan algo avísenme -

Sasuke salió de la casa a paso lento y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo no sabia que hacer se sentía culpable la única persona que en toda su vida había continuado a su lado sin importarle lo grosero y déspota que el había sido, aparte de Naruto, había sido ella. Realmente se sentía culpable demasiado culpable poco a poco el había ido matando todo sentimiento en ella.

- _¿Por que tengo que ser tan estúpido?_ _¿Por qué mato todo sentimiento en ella?_ – pensaba mientras caminaba solo, con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja. Al fin comenzaba a entender lo estúpido que había sido al querer matar aquel hermoso sentimiento que ella solo le dedicaba a el – _tengo que hacer algo_ _y pronto_ – pensó decidido

Siguió su camino ahora con un rumbo fijo la casa de su "mejor amigo". Suspiro recordando algunos comentarios que le había hecho su querido amigo.

**Flash back**

Como todas las tardes desde que el Uchiha había regresado ambos se encontraban en el Ichiraku comiendo.

- Sabes Sasuke creo que deberías ir a verla – Menciono Naruto

- hpm ¿a quien? – Dijo Sasuke, haciéndose el desentendido claro sabia a quien se refería pero el no daría su brazo a torcer

- Si tanto te extraña que no haya venido a saludarte todavía por que no vas tú –

- Hpm – "dijo" dando por terminada la discusión

- hay teme deberías ser mas valiente como yo e ir a verla, a mi también me costo mucho convencerme para atreverme a ir con Hinata –

- ¿Hinata Hyuga? – Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido y sin esperar respuesta de su amigo continuo – _Al fin te diste cuenta de que ella te quiere_ – pensó - típico de ti dobe -

**Fin Flash back**

_- No puedo creer que ahora sea yo el que valla a pedirle un consejo a ese dobe - _suspiro pesadamente – _todo sea por no perderla –_

Pronto llego a casa de Naruto donde toco con fuerza la puerta, pues conociendo a su amigo como lo conocía a esas horas a un seguiría en la cama durmiendo cosa que el debería hacer se sentía cansado pero por ahora era mas importante planear como poder acercarse a ella, como no perderla. Al cabo de unos minutos de tocar insistentemente la puerta esta se abrió mostrando dentro a un rubio adormilado con una linda pijama aun.

- hola tema – soltó con un gran bostezo

- hpm necesito tu ayuda – dijo totalmente serio el Uchiha

- claro pasa – Naruto se empezaba a preocupar Sasuke su mejor amigo estaba totalmente serio, tenia unas grandes ojeras y tampoco se había molestado en regañarlo por su saludo "infantil"

Sasuke entro y sin esperar otra invitación se sentó en el sofá del rubio mientras hundía su cabeza aun más, miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

- Naruto necesito tu ayuda - suspiro – no la quiero perder, soy tan estúpido poco a poco estoy matado todo lo que ella siente por mi –

- Sasuke reacciona este no eres tu – dijo Naruto – claro que te ayudare me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de todo a tiempo ahora solo hay que formar un plan – dijo con una voz tan seria que extraño al Uchiha

- Tienes razón no es momento para ponerme así – levanto la vista decidido tanto sueño lo había afectado tenia cambios de animo tan repentinos.

Mientras tanto Ino continuaba revisando a Sakura mientras conversaban

Hasta aquí el capitulo creo que ha quedado un poco corto pero aun así espero que lo disfruten comenten por favor nos leemos luego


	16. UNA PLATICA ENTRE VERDADERAS AMIGAS

CAP. 16: UNA PLATICA ENTRE VERDADERAS AMIGAS

- Tienes razón no es momento para ponerme así – levanto la vista decidido tanto sueño lo había afectado tenia cambios de animo tan repentinos.

Mientras tanto Ino continuaba revisando a Sakura término y comenzaron a conversar. Ino se encontraba sentada en una silla próxima a su cama, en la misma que el Uchiha había pasado la noche, mientras que Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama.

- Sakura de verdad lo siento mucho – Dijo Ino, su voz sonaba ahogada y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, suspiro – Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte ¡perdóname! – se tiro de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas brotaban con mucha mas frecuencia de sus ojos azules.

- Ino – susurro se sentía fatal al ver así a su mejor amiga, si su mejor amiga por que a pesar de tanto tiempo de tantas cosas ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga, ella siempre considero y considerara a Ino como una chica fuerte, como una chica que jamás se derrumba, que jamás pierde su sonrisa ni se da por vencida. Pero ahora la veía desecha, llorando de rodillas en el suelo implorando su perdón.

Sakura se levanto lentamente de la cama sin mencionar una sola palabra más, se puso de rodillas al lado de Ino y estiro sus brazos para acurrucar tiernamente a Ino entre ellos, y en ese momento ella la abrazo como tantas veces Ino lo había hecho con ella cuando eran más pequeñas. Sakura no pudo evitar recordar todo el apoyo que alguna vez Ino le dio.

- Ino tu siempre serás mi amiga – Dijo mientras la abrazaba mas duro – No quiero verte llorar así que vamos levántate – Dijo poniéndose de pie a la vez que ayudaba a Ino a hacer lo mismo

- Pero Sakura yo de verdad lo siento – dijo Ino volviendo a derramar mas lagrimas

Sakura la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente en la silla mientras que son su mano derecha limpiaba las lágrimas de la rubia.

- ¡Ino! – dijo aumentando el tono de su voz y con un porte mucho mas serio que el anterior –Deja ya de llorar que no me gusta verte así, ya te dije que eres mi mejor amiga y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara – suspiro – y además ya encontrare la forma de vengarme – Dijo con un tono de voz juguetón – Te quiero mucho niña –

- gracias niña yo también te quiero - Y de repente de abrazo a ella muy fuerte – te quiero, te quiero – repetía sin parar

Sakura se separo lentamente de ella volviendo a sentarse en su cama y suspiro.

- Sakura ¿Ya desayunaste? - pregunto Ino

- No – respondió ella

- Iré a la cocina por algo para que desayunes – se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – Cuando regrese me tendrás que contar que paso con Sasuke – y sin mas se perdió por la entrada de la habitación.

Sakura suspiro mientras recordaba la noche pasada cuando llego a su mente el pequeño momento en el que Sasuke la beso sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero sonrojo.

- _Sakura sabes debo decirte que ese beso te encanto_ - Le dijo la Inner a Sakura – _Inner eso no es cierto _- Contesto ella molesta – _Hay Sakura a mi no me lo puedes negar recuerda que somos una y si no es así dime ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que siempre habías querido? _- La reacción que Sakura tuvo fue un gran y muy visible sonrojo.

Ino iba entrando a la habitación con una charola con un vaso de leche y pan tostado, mas pronto que tarde noto el gran sonrojo que portaba su amiga así que se acerco a ella dejando la charola en la cama a un lado de la peli-rosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo Sakura? – Pregunto algo preocupada Ino

- No nada, solo estaba… recordando – respondió Sakura, muy distraída y confundida

- Pues por tu carita lo mas seguro es que tenga que ver con Sasuke – Dijo Ino muy segura de si misma – Cuéntame que sucedió – continuo muy entusiasmada

- emm… eto… eto… - comenzó muy nerviosa, pues ya había olvidado la pelea con su mejor amiga, por que en algunos casos lo mejor es olvidar – anoche...eto… - bacilo un instante – Sasukemecalloconunbeso – dijo tan rápido que ni ella misma se entendió.

- Sakura primero cálmate por que así no te entiendo ¿Qué fue o que dijiste? - Hablo Ino intentando tranquilizar a Sakura.

- Dije que lo que paso anoche fue que – estaba mas tranquila y respiraba pausadamente, suspiro – Sasuke me callo con un beso – Su cara volvió a adquirir un sonrojo mucho mas visible, casi compitiendo con el de Hinata.

La cara de Ino inmediatamente adquirió un toque de incredibilidad, sorpresa pero sobre todo alegría por su querida amiga.

- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió ayer? – Pregunto Ino aun sorprendida – wau me lo puedo imaginar de todos menos de Sasuke, aunque era de suponerse porque a pesar de que el no se da cuenta TE QUIERE – Dijo resaltando las ultimas dos palabras - y no por nada se preocupa por ti, mira que quedarse despierto toda la noche solo para cuidarte no creo que lo haga por cualquiera -

Sakura suspiro pues no había pensado en ello, inconscientemente una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era increíble lo que estaba pasando y la forma en que Ino lo entendía la alegraba de una forma extraña. Era lindo pensar en Sasuke de esa forma.

- ¿Y como reaccionaste? ¿Correspondiste el beso? – Pregunto muy interesada Ino

- emm… yo amm… lo cachetee - contesto Sakura algo cohibida al recordar su reacción.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – Reacciono bruscamente Ino – hay Sakura yo que me preocupo por ayudarte dándole un empujoncito a Sasuke para que descubra lo que de verdad siente por ti y tu arruinando todo – Suspiro – ¿Pero el como reacciono? –

- Pues después de la cachetada yo le pregunte…

Flash back

- Sasuke-kun – Murmuro ella - ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? – Se pregunto mentalmente - ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto muy confundida

- mmm… - dudo un momento – estabas hablando mucho – dijo en un tono indiferente, como si hablara del clima

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Que? – Dijo ahora molesta

- Hpm – "menciono" el Uchiha – No es la gran cosa – dijo el, restándole importancia – Aparte estoy seguro de que te gusto – Dijo Sasuke, acercándose a Sakura, le había encantado ese pequeño rose con sus labios, quería probar mas, pero ella lo detuvo con su brazo impidiéndole que se acercara. - ¿Qué te sucede? – Menciono algo aturdida – Lárgate de mi casa – Reacciono – Y no, no me gusto – se alejo de el -

Fin del Flash back

…Eso fue lo que sucedió – término de relatar

- WAU no me lo creo eso esta increíble ¿Ahora que harás? – pregunto Ino aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa por todo lo que Sakura le había contado

- Pues la verdad no se ¿Y si solo esta confundido? - Sakura agacho la mirada mientras decía esto.

- No lo creo, pero tal vez deberías esperar para ver que es lo que el hace – dijo segura de si Ino – Ahora come por que si no te puedes enfermar – hizo una pausa – Y luego tendrás aquí a Sasuke cuidando de ti – dijo esto ultimo con algo de burla

- Ino – La callo Sakura

Sakura tomo el vaso con leche de la charola y empezó a tomar de el.

Hola…

Lamento no haber subido la conti ayer es que tuve un compromiso espero que les guste como me a quedado.

Sayonara nos leemos la próxima semana


	17. La ayuda se hace presente

Cap. 17: La ayuda se hace presente

- No lo creo, pero tal vez deberías esperar para ver qué es lo que él hace – dijo segura de si Ino – Ahora come porque si no te puedes enfermar – hizo una pausa – Y luego tendrás aquí a Sasuke cuidando de ti – dijo esto último con algo de burla

- Ino – La callo Sakura

Sakura tomo el vaso con leche de la charola y empezó a tomar de él. Claro intentando ocultar su fuerte sonrojo, provocado por las palabras de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de un lindo pelirrubio

- Tienes razón no es momento para ponerme así – levanto la vista decidido tanto sueño lo había afectado tenia cambios de ánimo tan repentinos.

- Pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer Sasuke? – Dijo Naruto, pero cuando Sasuke le iba a contestar este lo callo – Ya se tengo una idea ¿sabes quién nos podría ayudar?

- Hpm – dijo Sasuke sin entenderlo completamente.

- Ino ella nos ayudara – Dijo seguro de si el Uzumaki

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – Pregunto Sasuke, dudando de su amigo.

- Pues veras – Empezó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo – Recuerdas cuando Ino me llevo el diario de Sakura - El Uchiha solo asistió con la cabeza, pues como olvidarlo si eso le había causado un gran problema – Pues veras si Ino llego ese día y me dio el diario a mi no fue una coincidencia lo que sucedió fue que…

Flash back

Se encontraba un rubio caminado intranquilo por las calles de Konoha, realmente ese no era su estado de ánimo normal algo estaba mal en el.

- _Sakura realmente se veía mal esta tarde _ - suspiro mientras agachaba la mirada – _el regreso de Sasuke le ha afectado más de lo que había pensado - _

De pronto choco con alguien.

- Ino lo siento – Dijo rápidamente Naruto

- Claro Naruto no te preocupes – Dijo Ino tranquila

– Por cierto que bueno que te encuentro – Sonrió con malicia

- ¿A mí? – Pregunto dudosa

- Sabes necesito tu ayuda - Menciono dudando

- _Naruto dudando_ – Se pregunto así misma dudosa – ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

- Vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo – Dijo empezando a caminar ella le siguió tenía tanta curiosidad de saber que era lo que quería.

Caminaron durante poco tiempo sumidos en un silencio total Ino intentando descifrar en la mirada del rubia algo que le diera indicios sobre el por qué necesitaba su ayuda; Naruto por su parte no estaba más relajado no sabía como expresarse era obvio que quería ayudar a Sakura y sabia que Ino le apoyaría a sacar a Sakura de su aislamiento con el equipo 7, aunque ahora que tenía tiempo de reflexionarlo un poco más.

- _Sasuke también se ha portado extraño estos días, me parece haber visto una leve mueca de enojo al no encontrar al entrar en la aldea a Sakura esperándole para recibirle o tal vez solo fue sorpresa - _dio dos pasos más de pronto se detuvo en seco - _como fui tan estúpido al no darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía que tonto por supuesto que él estaba molesto y sigue molesto Sakura no lo ha fue a recibir, tampoco tiene la intención de verlo._

_- _Naruto ¿Sucede algo?_ – _Pregunto Ino sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Pero que tonto – Dijo Naruto en voz alta - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? -

- ¿De qué? – cuestiono Ino impaciente

- Sabes Sakura a estado evitando a Sasuke desde que volvió a la aldea – Ino solo asistió con la cabeza pues no sabía a qué punto quería llegar su gran y "deductivo" amigo – Últimamente Sasuke se ha molestado mucho cuando la menciono o le platico algo sobre ella, intenta evadir el tema y no demostrar nada, pero sabes soy su mejor amigo y nada me puede ocultar –

- Y con eso ¿A qué quieres llegar Naruto? - Pregunto Ino sin comprender del todo

- Pues que lo que tiene Sasuke es que está resentido por que esperaba que Sakura fuera a recibirlo el día que volvió, el muy teme no quiere darse cuenta de que él siente algo por ella – Naruto soltó una infantil carcajada – Pero ahora el asunto es ¿Cómo ayudarlos? –

- ¿Ayudarlos? – pregunto dudosa no era solo de Sasuke de quien hablaban

- Pues claro tenemos que ayudarlos a ambos a Sakura y al teme – Suspiro – Pero aun no sé cómo ¿Alguna idea? –

Ino se encontraba pasmada jamás creyó ver a Naruto tan suspicaz, era algo realmente interesante el silencio se apodero del ambiente durante una momento Ino pensaba en la posibilidades.

- ¿Me ayudaras? -

- Por supuesto Naruto –

Fin del Flash back

- … y así fue como nos pusimos de acuerdo para ayudarte a ti y Sakura, pero sobre todo para que tú pudieras darte cuenta de lo que estabas perdiendo - termino de relatar Naruto.

- Hpm – "Dijo" Sasuke aparentemente molesto

- Y de algo sirvió – Rió Naruto - Ino nos ayudara.

- _Pero ahora… ¿Qué es lo que hare?_ – Pensó Sasuke, bufo – _Porque todo esto tiene que ser tan complicado _ -

Después de terminar de desayunar Sakura se sentía más tranquila, se levanto cogiendo su bandeja.

- Gracias Ino - Sakura mostro una sonrisa sincera

- De nada - Dijo Ino correspondiendo la sonrisa

Sakura continuó su camino hasta la cocina donde deposito su bandeja y preparo un poco de té, salió con una tetera y 2 tazas Ino ya se hallaba sentada en la sala así que tomo asiento.

Ino suspiro, en un principio cuando llego esa mañana a casa de la peli-rosa se imagino o quiso pensar que le contaría toda la verdad a su mejor amiga, pero no podía, no podía no era cobardía por supuesto que no Ino Yamanaka no era una cobarde solo que ahora presentía que debía dejarlo así por un tiempo.

- Sakura tengo que irme – Dijo Ino – regresare al rato pero tengo que ir a informarle a Tsunade como estas - Rápidamente se levanto – No te preocupes regresare en un rato para verte – Salió de la casa con paso decidido.

Ino caminaba por las calles abarrotadas tks, chasqueo la lengua no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tenía que informar a Tsunade el estado de Sakura pero realmente no tenía ganas.

- ¡INO! – Escucho a lo lejos

Giro su cabeza hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrar de donde provenía la voz, a su derecha se acercaba corriendo un hiperactivo rubio seguido de un pelinegro muy serio y algo ¿Molesto?, Ino detuvo su andar y giro hacia ellos que pronto se encontraron frente a ella.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya no estas en casa de Sakura! – Exclamo Naruto

- ¿Necesitaban algo? – Pregunto cordialmente Ino

- Si Ino necesitamos tu ayuda para -

- Hpm – Le interrumpió el Uchiha

- Esta bien teme vallamos a un lugar más privado – Dijo Naruto

Y sin más los tres comenzaron a andar rumbo a la casa de Naruto, que a pesar de ser un total desastre era la que más cerca les quedaba.

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les agrade a mí en lo personal me ha gustado escribirlo. Amm amm ahora si lo lamento se que les dije que actualizaría el sábado de la semana pasada, pero mi computadora se descompuso y tardaron una semana UNA SEMANA en regresármela solo de acordarme me deprimo snif snif pero en fin actualizare en cuanto pueda.


	18. Naruto ¿Tú tambien?

CAP 18: Naruto ¿Tú también?

Y sin más los tres comenzaron a andar rumbo a la casa de Naruto, que a pesar de ser un total desastre era la que más cerca les quedaba. Al entrar al lugar se sentaron, había una gran y notable tención en el ambiente, Sasuke a pesar de tener la mirada fría e inexpresiva de siempre por dentro se sentía nervioso, ansioso necesitaba hacer algo pronto.

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto Naruto

- No lo sé - Respondió Ino – Tiene que ser algo especial, que a Sakura le llegue al corazón -

El silencio se hizo presente durante algunos minutos mientras cada uno de ellos intentaba pensar algo que de verdad diera resultados.

- Lo tengo Dattebayo –

Algunas horas habían pasado en nuestra aldea favorita, Sakura se sentía mejor así que decidió salir a pasear y de paso visitaría a su maestra, mientras caminaba pensaba el porqué Ino no había regresado a verla, ciertamente le había extrañado.

- _algo abra surgido_ – Pensó la peli-rosa - _¿Realmente se quedo toda la noche despierto por mi?_ –

Esa pregunta había estado rodeando su cabeza todo el día, tenía demasiadas dudas.

- _¿Sera cierto lo que me dijo? ¿De verdad me quiere?_ – Suspiro – _no sé qué creer_ –

- _Cree lo que te dijo, por que tendrías que dudar_ – Menciono su Inner

- _No lo sé,_ no lo sé –

Cuando llego a la oficina de Tsunade toco la puerta, adelante se escucho atreves de la puerta, Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta e ingreso a la habitación.

- Hola Tsunade – Dijo Sakura

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Pegunto

- Si, Gracias –

- Sabes ayer iba a mandar al Uchiha a una misión, le mande a buscar pero no estaba en su apartamento, los ambus percibieron su chakra en tu casa –

Pronto al irla escuchando Sakura se iba poniendo totalmente roja, no por nada en específico, pero eso era muy vergonzoso.

- En el momento en que ellos le iban a llamar pudieron observar a través de la ventana que él te estaba cuidando así que decidieron venir a decirme, ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?–

- amm, pu...pue…pues – tartamudeo notablemente Sakura.

- Sakura quiero una explicación ahora – Exigió saber Tsunade

- _Sakura tranquila no paso nada ¿Recuerdas?_ – del dijo segura de si su Inner

- Pues vera, lo que paso es que cuando Sasuke y yo volvíamos de la misión Naruto apareció en la entrada – Sakura respiro intentando recordar todo – Sasuke y Naruto hablaron muy despacio lo único que llegue a escuchar fue que Naruto le dijo que ya había hecho lo que le había pedido, luego cuando intente entrar a la aldea Sasuke me tome desprevenida y… - Sakura empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar – Él me dijo muchas cosas, me hizo sentir una boba, él había leído mi diario –

- Así que para eso quería permiso de salir de la aldea contigo – dijo Tsunade

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas

- El día que ustedes regresaban de la misión yo me encontraba en mi escritorio… -

Flash back

Tsunade se encontraba leyendo unos documentos muy importantes en su oficina, estaba sumamente cansada no había sido un día fácil, pero también se hallaba preocupada por Sakura su alumna que ese día regresaría de su primera misión como líder, ella sabia y confiaba plenamente en que Sakura lo haría a la perfección.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los documentos en su escritorio, la puerta se escucho abrirse de un ruidoso golpe, no necesito subir su mirada para saber que el ninja más hiperactivo de toda Konoha había entrado a su oficina él era el único que se atrevía a irrumpir de forma tan escandalosa y sin avisar en su sagrada oficina.

- Naruto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así aquí? –

- Lo siento – dijo Naruto rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza – _si quieres conseguir algo abra que portarse bien, no puedes fallarle a tu amigo_ –

Tsunade levanto la mirada, era totalmente extraño que Naruto se disculpara y sin gritarle vieja esto, vieja lo otro.

- ¿Terminaron su misión? ¿Cómo les fue? –

- Bien Sai y yo ya regresamos Sakura y Sasuke aun no – dijo rápidamente

- ¿Y dónde está Sai? –

- Sai venia caminando, yo vine corriendo porque tengo algo que pedirle –

- _Obvio_ - pensó Tsunade – _ya veo el porqué de tanta amabilidad _ - suspiro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

- Es que el teme de Sasuke que ahora viene hacia la aldea con Sakura necesita un permiso especial porque quiere hablar con ella, pero quiere que sea solas fuera de la aldea - hizo una pausa – Y necesita que usted le de permiso de salir con ella -

- Solo 2 horas - dijo Tsunade - Al cabo de estas un ambu los buscara dentro de la aldea y los quiero a los 2 aquí –

Fin del Flash back

- …después regreso Naruto diciendo que los dos habían regresado a la aldea pero que por el momento no podrías venir a verme que estabas ocupada -

Sakura no podía creer todo aquello de le decía Tsunade, era difícil asimilar todo.

- _¿Naruto al igual que Ino ayudaron a Sasuke? _ -

De Ino le había costado asimilarlo, porque a pesar de haberla perdonado aun estaba esa pequeña ponzoña de lo que Ino había hecho, pero ahora que le decían que Naruto también había estado detrás de todo esto se sentía totalmente mal, no, no su hermanito si porque ella sabía que Naruto se había convertido en su hermano, Naruto la había apoyado en todo después de que Sasuke decidió abandonar la aldea.

- _¿Sera que ahora que Sasuke volvió Naruto lo prefiera a él?_ - Se negaba a creerlo

Tsunade al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba decidió hablar

- Sai dijo que la misión había sido todo un éxito te felicito Sakura -

- Si – Respondió aun dentro de sus pensamientos Sakura – Me voy a mi departamento - y sin decir más salió de la habitación

Todo era realmente confuso, su vida era confusa cuanta falta le hacía en estos momentos su querido diario, rio internamente ahora Sasuke tenía su diario y ella no pensaba ir con Sasuke a pedírselo, no se acercaría a el primero necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, las cosas eran difíciles y el recordar aquel beso que tanto le había gustado no ayudaba.

Pronto regreso a su casa y se adentro en ella tenía un poco de sueño necesitaba dormir, anoche no había descansado lo suficiente, bostezo y se dirigió a su cuarto, se tumbo boca arriba y cerro sus ojos profundamente pasaron 20 min y sintió una profunda mirada sobre ella que le obligo a abrir los ojos…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les guste


	19. perdonado

CAP.19: Perdonado

Se escucho un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta de una casa, algo cansada la dueña de esta se levanto a abrir y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta mientras su subconsciente rogaba por que fuera aquel chico de sus sueños, porque aunque ella se lo negara era cierto a él aun no lo olvidaba, Sakura estaba realmente enamorada de él pero aun así estaba decidida a no perdonarlo.

Lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose ahí a una rubia muy alegre

- Sakura ¿Como estas? – pregunto muy efusiva Ino

- Yo – Dudo un poco - Bien –

- Mira lo que han dejado en mi florería para ti – dijo, mientras le enseñaba un ramo de lirios.

- ¿Para mí? - Dudo - _Qué extraño_ –

- Si para ti – dijo muy segura – Uchiha me pidió que te las trajera –

- No las quiero Ino llévatelas por favor – y sin esperar más cerró la puerta

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde aquellas primeras flores, si primeras por que después todos los días le llegaban ramos a cada rato y esto sinceramente ya la estaba hartando. No era que el detalle no le gustara, a decir verdad le fascinaba, pero lo dicho esta dicho.

- Me es tan difícil perdonarlo -

- Pero Sasuke esto no está funcionando - Dijo muy segura de si Ino

- Yo estoy de acuerdo Teme, esto no funciona solo hagamos el intento – dijo Naruto consternado por toda la situación, Sakura se había comportado más rígida de lo que había pensado.

El Uchiha solo bufo

- Por favor Sasuke ni que fuera tan difícil – Ino pedía internamente que el Uchiha aceptara, pues ya se había hartado de que todas las flores que mandaba a casa de la pelirrosa regresaran a la florería.

- Ni lo pienses no lo hare – dijo – _no pienso humillarme de esa forma _ -

- Por favor Sasuke, recuerda que es por ella, o prefieres perderla teme –

- _Como demonios fui a dejarme convencer por ese par de idiotas _ - Pensó muy molesto el Uchiha

Aun ante esta situación mantenía la cabeza en alto como todo digno Uchiha.

≪Sakura lo siento perdóname≫

Eran las palabras que un gran, enorme letrero poseían ¿Dónde estaba este bendito letrero? Sencillo sobre el cuerpo del solemne Sasuke Uchiha, si porque a pesar de haberse negado tanto a final de cuentas Ino y Naruto habían ganado y ahora él tenía que recorrer gran parte de la villa buscando a Sakura la cual "casualmente" no se encontraba en su casa.

- _tedioso, vergonzoso, humillante _ - Sasuke enumeraba todo lo que pensaba de aquel bendito letrero, cada que se cruzaba con alguien y este se le quedaba viendo lanzaba una mirada envenenada, pero quien no iba a voltear a ver a Sasuke en un momento como estos. El momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Mientras tanto Sakura salía tranquilamente del hospital Ino había mandado a llamarle diciendo que era una emergencia, pero cuando ella había llegado le había mencionado que la situación estaba resuelta. Realmente extraño pensó Sakura.

Algo llamo su atención, a unos cuantos metros de ella Sasuke con una cara que demostraba bastante enojo se acercaba pero lo más extraño de todo era que traía un letrero puesto, aun no lograba observar con exactitud qué era lo que este decía.

Caminó un poco más dispuesta a ignorarlo, ya no podía más, pero aun así lo intentaría él tenía que aprender que no podía perdonarle todo. Unos cuantos pasos más y todo lo que se había prometido a si misma perdió valor, no recordó aquella frase que tanto se había repetido sobre no volver a caer. No logro moverse su cuerpo entro en un estado de shock del que tardo bastante en salir lo que Sasuke aprovecho para acercarse a ella.

Las lágrimas caían imparables por su rostro todo esto se le figuraba hermoso, jamás pudo siquiera imaginar que Uchiha Sasuke se humillaría de tal forma, mucho menos por ella. Al verlo acercarse lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo tan fuerte y continuar llorando.

- Hpm molesta – Susurro Sasuke aunque por dentro se sentía totalmente feliz – Perdóname -

Sakura paró de llorar, pero aun gimoteaba cuando hablo.

- Sasuke yo te amo –

Y lo volvió a abrazar tan fuerte temiendo que se escapara, que solo fuese una ilusión.

(Relata Sakura)

Han pasado tres años desde que Sasuke regreso a esta aldea, desde que regreso a mi vida, antes tuve la idea de preguntarle **¿Por qué quieres volver a mi vida**?, pero ahora lo sé, realmente lo sé.

Somos felices juntos y de nada me arrepiento.

FIN


End file.
